


946

by Infie



Series: Wet Work [6]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up sticky from his massage, and decides to join Max in the shower to clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	946

Alec came awake feeling better... and stickier... than ever before. He stretched lazily, yawning hugely and snuggling into the soft black flannel sheet. He stared at the ceiling, enjoying the unaccustomed sensation of relaxation floating through his whole body. An instant later his eyes opened wide, and he whipped his head to look at the space beside him. 

Empty. 

Alec rolled his head back. Shit. She'd gone already. 

He heaved a sigh, smiling widely at the looseness of his muscles. The massage had been a wonderful surprise, one he fully intended to repay at the earliest opportunity. He rolled off of the bed with a comfort of movement he hadn't felt in ages. He dressed with quick, economical movements, in jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He was reaching for some socks when a noise penetrated his focus. He cocked his head to listen. 

Water. _Running water._ The water was back on! 

Alec did a little happy dance. The water being back on meant that he could have an honest to goodness shower. How could this day get any better? His lips curved in a grin as he realized what else the running water meant. 

Max was still home. And better yet, she was having a shower of her own. 

He padded barefoot through the expanse of their apartment, pausing outside the bathroom door before slowly pushing it open. A billow of steam engulfed him, and he stepped into the bathroom. 

The shower stall was made of glass, and took up the floor space of most bathtubs, another indication of the luxury the original owner had enjoyed. Three separate jets of water converged within the stall, pounding down on the occupant. Alec watched as Max stepped under the flow of water to rinse out her hair. Water cascaded down the long lines of her body, and he caught his breath at her beauty as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. She tilted her head back, and the water changed its course to trail over her chest and trickle from the tips of her breasts. She shifted, breaking his trance. 

Max sighed as the hot water pelted her shoulders and the top of her head. She had been ecstatic that morning when she'd tried the water and found that it was once more running in their place. She tilted her head further back, arching her neck, letting the spray dampen her face. A tiny noise made her open her eyes. 

Alec was leaning against the countertop in profile to her, doing something she couldn't see from her current angle. He looked relaxed, and had a wide smile on his face. As she watched, he dropped what he was holding and turned to look at her. Their gazes collided, and Max caught her breath at the aroused heat in his eyes. She flushed with reaction, her first instinct to cover up. Then she laughed, and trailed a finger down her neck instead, starting at her chin and ending at her stomach. His eyes darkened in response. 

Alec licked his lips and began to stalk towards the shower cubicle. Max took a half step backwards, putting herself more directly beneath the spray, letting the water sheet down her skin in a heated caress. Alec's eyes followed the path of the flow, his gaze like another touch against her skin, and Max shivered, feeling her skin tighten. Her nipples hardened, and Alec's lips curved as he noted it. He reached for the handle to the shower stall, pulled the door open, and stepped inside, still fully clothed. 

Max blinked and gave a startled half-laugh. "Alec..." He didn't even slow his approach, moving under the spray with her unhesitatingly, eyes fixed intently on her lips. "Alec, you're still dressed." 

"I don't care." He licked his lips, paused just above her mouth. His breath tickled her lips as he exhaled shakily. "I don't care." 

Max stared into his eyes from inches away, and her lips curved into a smile as she ran her hands up the sides of his already soaking t-shirt. "Me either," she said, and closed the remaining distance between them. 

Alec gathered her tightly into his arms, flexing his fingers into her hair and dragging her head back to give him better access to her mouth. He set his teeth against the bone of her jaw, revelling in the throaty moan he drew from her, then shifted until her back was pressed against the wall. He pinned her there with his weight, allowing his hands the freedom to roam her silky flesh. Max squirmed until her own hands were free, then traced the muscles of his back under the wet cloth. Alec could feel the hard tips of her breasts rubbing against the fabric of the shirt. He placed his hands under the curve of her thighs and lifted her effortlessly, ducking his head to capture a nipple between his teeth. Max gasped in surprise, then groaned and arched against his mouth. Alec drew deeply on her breast, drinking the water as it flowed along her skin. Max raked her fingers into his hair and threw her head back at the sensation, and Alec moved to give the other breast the same attention. He slid her back down the wall until she was on her feet again. 

Ever so slowly, Alec continued to sink to his knees, nipping and licking his way down the expanse of her body until he reached the juncture of her legs. He set his hands against the insides of her thighs and parted them gently, stopping to look up the length of her body and look into her eyes. She was staring down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, the water from the shower pounding against her body and sheeting down her skin. As he watched she slid her hands up her body and cupped her breasts. His breath left him, and he closed his eyes. 

A moment later, he slipped his hand further up her leg, running a teasing finger along the slick heat of her sex. He watched avidly as her lips parted and her eyes closed. She rocked her hips slightly, and Alec obliged the silent request, gently entering her with a single digit. He felt her legs tremble slightly and smiled, bracing her with his other hand. He leaned forward, shoulders pressing against the flesh of her thighs, and closed his mouth over her clit. He flicked her with his tongue, and Max cried out. 

Alec began to lick and nibble at her relentlessly. Every shiver, every mutter and moan drove him on, until she was shaking wildly. She twisted against him, but he pinned her to the wall and continued his determined assault on her senses. As he stroked her, he felt a sudden clenching against his fingers. He removed his mouth and used his thumb to circle her centre rapidly, and Max came apart as he watched her hotly. He held her steady as her knees buckled, then rose to his feet, sliding against the front of her body as she moaned and relaxed against him. The wet cloth of his shirt and jeans was pleasantly abrasive against overheated skin, and Max rested her head against his shoulder as Alec nuzzled her neck and ear. He wriggled slightly, pressing her harder into the wall, settling his hips between her thighs. He spread his legs, drawing hers further apart and nudging against her core. Max gasped and shuddered again, then pushed insistently at his shirt. Alec laughed. 

"What?" He grinned at her and licked her neck. 

"Off." Max told him shortly, biting his ear. 

"This?" He rolled his shoulders under his wet shirt. She hummed agreement. "Or these?" He rocked his jean-clad hips against her. Max's eyes closed and her head fell back with the sensation. 

"Both," she breathed back at him, when she could. "Both." 

Alec licked his lips and nodded before capturing her mouth again. He grabbed her lower lip between his teeth and sucked it rhythmically, while moving his hips against her and loosening his shirt. Max pulled away, then bit _his_ lip instead. She threaded her fingers through his belt loops and tugged him more tightly to her, lifting her feet off the ground and wrapping them around his waist. She let his lip go and bit the big pulse in his neck instead, revelling in his answering groan and sway as he fought to keep his knees from buckling. She felt him swallow hard against her teeth, then he gently pulled her legs away from his hips and set her back on her feet. He stepped back, out of the spray of the water. 

Alec raised trembling hands to his head, raking his hair back from his face. He breathed out on a shaky groan, then grinned at Max boldly. "You won't get me that easily, Max," he said. "First, we need to get you all nice and clean." He reached for the liquid soap. 

Max smiled back, her dark eyes sultry with desire. She stretched her arms over her head, arching her back and letting the water plunge over her again. Alec closed his eyes and growled deep in his throat, but didn't give in. When his eyes opened again, there was a decidedly wicked glint in them, and deliberately he eased the edge of his t-shirt up, revealing only a muscled inch at a time. It was Max's turn to squirm as he slipped the wet cloth off, leaving only hot flesh to her eyes. He tossed the shirt away over the top of the cubicle. Alec smirked, and flipped the interrupt for the water. 

Alec filled the cupped palm of his hand with a generous helping of the soap, then knelt and began to lather the length of her legs. Max gasped at the sensation of his hands sliding so easily along her skin. He moved higher, covering the expanse of her skin with the foam, pausing to give extra attention to the rounded curves of her buttocks. He gave her a wicked smile, then spun her around and pushed her against the wall. She put her arms up instinctively, bracing herself with her hands. Alec rose to his full height behind her, and spread her legs with his feet. Max threw her head back, twisting so that she could kiss him as he pressed his chest to her back. He leaned away, poured more of the body wash into his hand. 

He soaped her back slowly, enjoying the feel of smooth soft skin under his hands. Msx twisted slightly, rubbing against the front of his jeans, and Alec groaned deep in his throat. Encouraged, she did it again. He slid his hands to her hips and thrust against the curve of her buttocks. Max gave a ragged sound, and Alec closed his eyes again, straining for control. 

"Alec, Alec.. please." The noises Max was making resolved themselves into whispered pleas. "God.. don't wait. Alec.." 

Every syllable went straight to Alec's groin, and he tore himself away with a strangled cry. His hands went to the zipper of his jeans, and he barely gave himself time to shove the soaking waistband of the pants down enough to free himself before his hands were back on her hips and he'd buried himself to the hilt in her willing body. 

Max cried out, shuddering around him as he penetrated, and he grinned with a fierce possessiveness. She pushed back against him, asking for more, and Alec slid soapy fingers around the front of her body, rubbing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples. His breath came in short pants as he began to rock his hips, loving the sound of Max gasping on every stroke. Alec thrust into her harder, his hands returning to anchor her hips as his own urgency grew. The noise of their moans echoed within the confines of the cubicle. Max reached down and ran her fingers along the underside of his hardness as he thrust within her body. The extra sensation shattered the last remnants of his control. 

Alec plunged into her savagely, wildly, barely able to hear Max crying out over the roaring in his own ears. She spasmed around him, her whole body twisting with the force of her completion. At the sight, his own orgasm burst over him with an unexpected ferocity. As he came down, Alec felt his knees buckle, and he barely managed to lower them both safely to the floor of the shower. Max was panting, still shaking with the aftershocks, and Alec rested his head against the glass wall. 

"Max." He said, when he could. "Thank you. For last night." 

Max turned her head and grinned against his neck. "You're welcome." 

They sat in silence for another moment, then Alec rose, shifting uncomfortably in his wet jeans. He shoved down them the rest of the way, peeling them off with a look of distaste. He tossed them over the top of the cubicle too, where they landed with a splat beside his shirt. He helped Max rise. 

"We should shower together every morning." She told him silkily, turning back on the flow of water and beginning to rinse. 

"No argument here." He grinned with appreciation, cuddling her close to take advantage of the spray himself. 

"Are you on watch again today?" 

"Me? Nah." Now rinsed off, Alec pulled away and began drawing idly in the fog on the glass door. Max gave a double take. 

"946? What the hell is 946?" 

Alec laughed, turning off the water. He pulled her out of the shower, over to the counter, and wrapped her in a huge towel. "How can you not know what 946 is?" His eyes were glinting with mischief as he turned her to face the mirror. 

"Yeah... I'm supposed to know what..." Max broke off as she caught sight of the mirror. There, taking up the whole expanse of the glass, was a huge lipstick heart. Written inside in Alec's neat, precise hand was '494 + 452 Forever'. Alec's eyes were intent on her reflection, and all his feelings for her were written on his face. 

Max melted. 

"I guess I do know what 946 means." She smiled, shaking her head slightly at the lurking romanticism that still surprised her every time. She turned inside the towel and laced her arms around his neck. 

"Max," he said, just before his lips claimed hers. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

-30-


End file.
